Post Overdrive After Hours
by AnnAbserver
Summary: In which Tommy and Jason react to the Overdrive team victory... poor Skull. Just a for fun story, as per usual, enjoy! Not any kind of romance or action, just humor. :D second in series.


I own nothing as per usual. This story is what happens when homework is put off and you look over former stories that are sitting on your computer... enjoy!

--

_Bulk walked by Skull, a large suitcase in his hand. _

"_Bulk? Where are you…?" Skull trailed off, sighing._

"_The Overdrive Rangers won." Bulk shrugged, "Time for my vacation."_

"_I'll close down the bar." Skull replied, preparing himself emotionally for what was to come. The latest team of rangers had defeated their big bad, which could only mean one thing…_

_---_

"Skuuuuuuuull!" Jason slammed down the shot glass, "We require more!"

"Yes!" Tommy agreed, pounding his glass, "We are not near drunk enough yet!" Skull scampered off, leaving them at their usual yearly table.

"Wat a bunch of kids." Jason gestured up at the TV screen where the late-night news was giving an overview of the latest triumphant ranger team.

"Spent the whole time tryin to work together, then they split like bananas." Tommy laughed at his joke, grabbing his drink from Skull as the man neared.

"Thank you mah man." Jason sloshed his drink, "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. All of the teams split."

"Mystic Force didn't."

"Red left."

"He came back."

"But he left!" Jason persisted, "Its like the circle of life man."

Tommy nodded sadly, "You and Kim left."

"We've been through this man, we had to." Jason took a swig of his drink as Tommy's eyes watered.

"B-but I missed you guys so much!" he sniffled.

"Tommy!" Jason slapped him on the back, "Have another drink, you're too sober to be getting emotional." Skull rolled his eyes upon hearing this, as both the men were highly inebriated.

"Yeah…" Tommy slurped up more of his golden liquid, "DUDE!" he whirled around to face Jason, "We should categorize the _emotions_ of the teams, you know?"

"What?" Jason scrunched up his face, "That's nuts."

"Wait…" Tommy frowned, "Whatta you mean?"

"I mean, that's far too complicated a-and… silly." Jason leaned back in his chair and let out a large burp, "whoops."

"If you're wife were here…" Tommy giggled, waggling his finger at the red-clad man.

"She's not!" Jason roared back, standing, "This is a man-bar!" he pounded his fist on the table.

"Whoa!" Tommy stood up, waving his hands wildly, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa… whoa!" He aimed a finger at Jason's face, "You did not just yell at me!"

"So what if I did?!" Jason crossed his arms, swaying slightly, "I'm in charge here!"

"What?!" Tommy grabbed his drink, taking a quick swig before slamming it down on the table and turning to face his friend, "Who, I mean, just who, died and made you Zordon?!"

"Zordon's dead you idiot!" Jason snapped back. Then they both suddenly froze.

"Zordon!" Tommy cried, flopping down into his seat and throwing his head into his hands.

"Whhhhhhhy?!" Jason moaned in unison, mimicking Tommy's pose as he slapped his butt back into the chair.

"Oh god Jase I'm sorry." Tommy slapped his hand on Jason's back, "I didn't mean that."

"I'm sorry too Tommy." Jason threw his arm around the other man, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you Rainbow Brite." They sat there in compatible silence for a moment, little drunken smiles on their faces.

"Wait…" Tommy removed his arm from his buddy's shoulders, smile fading.

"What?" Jason took a happy drink of his… drink.

"Rainbow Brite?" He looked quizzically at his friend, "When did you call me that?"

"Uh…." Jason froze, "Uh-oh."

"That's what you were laughing about with the other guys, wasn't it?!" Tommy leaped up, knocking his chair down in the process. "Wasn't it?!"

"Dude… it was just a joke." Jason said weakly.

"RAINBOW BRITE?!" Tommy ground his finger into Jason's chest, "That is NO joke!"

"IT was a JOKE!" Jason whacked Tommy's hand away and stood up in a fury, "A funny joke!"

"That's not funny!"

"Are you saying I'm not funny?!"

"I'm not saying it I'm yelling it!"

"So now you're yelling at me?"

"You yelled at me!"

"I said sorry!"

"Yeah right JASON."

"What are you saying TOMMY?"

"Do you want to start something?! Huh? Huh?"

"You couldn't take me any day of the week Rainbow BRITE!"

"That is IT!" Tommy dived forward tackling Jason to the ground (in truth he probably didn't mean to, but they don't exactly have great balance at the moment, right?).

"Gah!" Skull squeaked out, running around the bar to where the two men were trying to drunkenly punch each other on the floor. "Uh, guys? Guys!" He threw his hands up, exasperated, "Oh geez."

"Take that Mr. American!"

"Can't take a punch can you Rainbow?"

"THINK OF ZORDON!" Skull finally yelled. The two men froze.

"Zordon!" Jason cried, rolling off of Tommy.

"Whhhhyyyy?" Tommy moaned, throwing an arm over his head.

"Stupid Space Rangers." Jason cried, slowly sitting up.

"If it was us, Astronema wouldn't have even gotten that far in the first place." Tommy agreed.

"Hell yes!" Jason nodded exuberantly, "And you know why?" Tommy sat up like a shot.

"Because our team was the best!"

"Hell yeah we were!"

"Noht only that," Tommy grabbed his drink from off the table and set it in front of him on the floor as Jason grabbed his own and drank heavily, "But we fought the bad guys for years!"

"I know!" Jason threw his arm around Tommy's shoulders yet again, as the other man downed his drink. "And our team had the best zords!"

"The best uniforms!"

"The best base!"

"The best girls!"

"Yeah…" Jason sighed, "We were the best."

"We _are_ the best!" Tommy corrected, "Ze absolute beeeeest!" They sat there on the floor, swaying with gentle intoxication, before Jason bolted up to his feet (knocking over another chair in the process.).

"Tommy! I have it!"

"What?" Tommy followed his friend to his feet, "Whad is it?"

"Tommy." Jason looked into his friend's eyes, dead serious, "We can finally find out."

"w-AH!" Tommy froze in pure excitement, "How?!"

"SKULL!" Jason boomed, "WE NEED PAINT!"

****

*Quick note: see original After Hours story to understand what they did with the paint.*


End file.
